A New Threat
by The Worms Revenge
Summary: The Story takes place after the game where a new enemy is discovered not from the present or the future but the past can the Seed's stop it S/R I/S
1. Peace at Last? or is it

1 Disclaimer  
  
I do not own the character's or the places in this story. They belong to Square soft and so I cannot take any credit for there creation however I do own the plot so no copying and things like that so back off any fools who whish to try.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Grow up Irvine" she said and stuck her tongue out at him and stomped off in the direction of the Cafeteria.  
  
"What? What did I do" He shouted after her  
  
He knew perfectly well what he did because I don't think that suggesting to Selphie that the two of them go to the Secret Area after curfew to make out and after maybe more would go down well with Selphie  
  
He watched as she stormed down the corridor to the Cafeteria and away from him  
  
  
  
  
  
"STUPID Irvine the dumb brainless cowboy wanabe"  
  
She fumed as she pulled up a chair to the table consisting of Squall, Rinoa and Zell  
  
She sat next to Rinoa who had Squall to the right of her and Zell opposite her. While Squall and Rinoa were whispering to each other very private things that they did not want Zell to hear Zell was busy eating hotdogs and had a plate of about 10 in fount of him. Squall and Rinoa stopped and turned round to face Selphie.  
  
"What did he do now? Selphie" Squall asked  
  
"WHAT DID HE DO, WHAT DID HE DO HE.."She shouted  
  
She did not have time to finish because Rinoa cut in  
  
"Selphie don't shout" Rinoa said "Let me guess he wanted to make out with you and probably knowing Irvine go a bit further"  
  
"A BIT! That's an under statement. He's such a Jerk I mean how can he be so ignorant after everything that we've been though" she replied back to the black haired women sitting next to her.  
  
"If heeee'sss a Jerkkk then whhhhhhhy do you gooo out with him" Zell asked his mouth filled with a hotdog  
  
"SHUT IT HOTDOG BOY" Selphie snapped at him  
  
Zell shrunk back obviously upset at what he had just been called.  
  
"Selphie I said calm down" Rinoa told her sternly  
  
"Yeh Selph calm down" Squall Said  
  
"Sorry it's just that where even though Irvine can be a Jerk at times other times he can be quite sweet and considerate" Selphie told the group  
  
"What all two minutes of the day" Zell joked his mouth empty of Hotdogs  
  
"Shut up you HotDog addict. You spiky haired BUFFOON as if you would know the only thing you can get even closely remote to a women is those Hotdogs that probably have seen more action in bed when they were pigs than you would see in your entire lifetime. You don't have a clue do you and until you do! don't try and give me advice"  
  
Selphie snapped back at Zell and with that she flung her chair back hitting a Junior Class man in the back of the legs causing him to fall and splatter his lunch all over the next table and it's occupants as well as making him hit his head sharp on the floor knocking him out.  
  
"Wow PMS" Zell remarked  
  
"Thanks Zell now look at what you've done" Rinoa snapped to Zell as she watched Selphie storm out of the Cafeteria shoving several Class men and Seed's out of her way with what looked like tears in her eye's  
  
"You had better go after her Rinoa" Squall told her  
  
"Yeh I wouldn't want her to kill every one who speaks to her" Rinoa replied  
  
She rose from her feet and after giving Squall a kiss ran off after her friend avoiding the several people laying on the floor looking dazed after the wrath of Selphie  
  
Squall just sighed he could see that today would be a nightmare. Zell just went back to eating his Hotdogs  
  
Several minutes later after the Seed's and Junior class men had picked themselves up and had sat down at the tables holding and rubbing the various parts of them that hurt a seriously puzzled Irvine came into the Cafeteria.  
  
He saw Squall and Zell and headed over to there table sitting down in Selphie's Vacant chair  
  
"What happened here? Why is every one in pain?" he asked  
  
"You're girrrlfriendd went beaarrmy and kicked the crap ouuut off them" Zell told him his mouth full of hotdogs spitting out bits as he talked.  
  
"That's disgusting you don't make any sense" Irvine said to him  
  
"Squall tell me what happened man" He asked the leader of Balamb Garden  
  
Squall proceeded to tell him what had transpired a few minutes earlier  
  
"Wow I knew I had pissed Selphie off but I did not expect to annoy her that much" he said " I better go find her"  
  
"Not a good idea if you value you're life" Squall told the Cowboy " you had better get out of the way till she calm's down then talked to her. Rinoa'a taking to her now I'll get her to tell you when she's calm again"  
  
"Thanks man I appreciate it" He replied " I'll be in the training Centre if you need me"  
  
"Ok Irvine" Squall told him  
  
Irvine got up and started to walk out of the Cafeteria  
  
"Oh and Irvine don't chat up anyone else unless you want to lose something precious to you" Squall shouted after him  
  
With that Irvine ran out of the cafeteria and in the direction of the Training Centre  
  
Squall was left with a rather disgusting Zell eating Hotdogs at an alarming rate rather than sit and be grossed out squall decided to head for the training Centre as well rather that than throw up from the site of Zell stuffing Hotdog's into his mouth. Besides it had been a while since he had trained.  
  
Zell just ignored them go and carried on eating his Hotdog's  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Selphie calm down Zell was only joking" Rinoa said trying to calm her friend down  
  
She had followed Selphie to her room standing in the door way. Where the first thing Selphie had proceeded to do (after stopping crying and getting completely angry) was to grab her Nun chucks and attach a lot of seriously sharp things to it like nails and glass to name a few using a very very strong type of glue.  
  
"He's going to die" She said  
  
"Who Irvine?" Rinoa asked  
  
"No Zell" Selphie replied  
  
"You can't kill Zell" Rinoa told her friend  
  
"Just watch me" Selphie fumed  
  
Then after she was satisfied that it would inflict seriously severe pain onto anyone she hit with it. She tested it by Smacking a life-size teddy bear that Irvine had bought her. The first time the bear got ripped to shreds and she kept pummelling it turning it into mush.  
  
"Selphie enough calm doww......" Rinoa started to say only to have a very deadly Nun Chuck end miss her head by a few inches and imbed in the door frame and be pulled back by Selphie moments later.  
  
"DON'T tell me to CALM DOWN" Selphie shouted  
  
"Ok but stop please you can't kill Zell" Rinoa pleaded  
  
"I can and I will. No one upsets me and lives" Selphie told her friend  
  
With that Selphie pushed past her friend and stormed towards the Cafeteria after Zell. Pushing many students aside that was in the hall's in the whirlwind that was Selphie.  
  
"Oh dear now what. I don't think that she would kill Zell would she. WOULD SHE OH NO" Rinoa said to herself and ran after Selphie pushing several already stunned students to the side. 


	2. Training

1  
  
2 Last Chapter we left a very pissed off Selphie swearing revenge on Zell for making fun of her relationship with Irvine, which lead to her storming through the halls with a very very dangerous weapon looking for Zell. She was also extremely pissed at Irvine for suggesting that they should take their relationship further.  
  
3 Chapter 2  
  
SLICE the Gun blade went straight through the Grat slicing it in half. Turning round he proceeded to do the same to the one behind him. He destroyed it in one slice. Looking over to Irvine who had just finished off a Grendle with a few shots from his rifle.  
  
"You know these are not much of a challenge now are they" Squall shouted over to Irvine  
  
"Nah do you think that Headmaster cid would let us put in a few monster's from the Island closest to Hell" Irvine replied  
  
"No way, all the junior class men would get eaten by them" Squall replied  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I guess so not every one is as strong as me" Irvine joked  
  
"Give up Irvine, you know that I could kick your any day of the week" Squall said  
  
"You looking for a fight then Commander" Irvine said menacingly  
  
"Yeh you up for it im looking for an even easier win then fighting them Grat's" Squall replied.  
  
"Come on then, No Aura's No High Magic's, No Forbidden Magic's and No GF's allowed" Irvine shouted  
  
"Your on I'll kick the shit out of you, oh and no shots in any vital area including the head" Squall shouted  
  
Squall and Irvine stood opposite each other ready to fight. They watched each other's movements each expecting the other to attack first. The surroundings got silent and the air stated to feel cold.  
  
There was a long pause as both men just stood and watched. Like statues they stood there in silence sizing each other up then....  
  
" FIRA" Irvine shouted  
  
A sudden rush of flames coming from his hand and over to Squall burning his chest causing little damage  
  
"You'll pay for that Irvine" Squall said "DOUBLE"  
  
With that a bright triangle went round him allowing him to use 2 magic spells at once  
  
"Interesting move Squall how about this then BIO" Irvine shouted a blob of goo surrounding Squall  
  
The BIO attack healed Squall instead of damaging him.  
  
"What happened???????" Irvine asked  
  
3.1 "Hem nought you should know about. DOUBLE THUNDARA" Squall shouted  
  
With this two very painful lightning bolts struck Irvine causing him great pain.  
  
"God that hurt Squall" Irvine complained  
  
"It was supposed to Irvine" Squall replied  
  
" Well we'll see what your weak against then I can kick you ass" Irvine exclaimed " SCAN"  
  
A Bright blue light surrounded Squall and Irvine could see his stat's, which was displayed on the blue mist, which read.  
  
Name: Squall Leonheart  
  
Hp: 9850/9992  
  
Level: 82  
  
Absorbs: Ice, Water, Thunder, Wind, Bio, Quake, and Holy  
  
Weakness: Fire 25%  
  
  
  
"Damn you've bean training since I last saw you fight" Irvine said  
  
"Of Course I have, lets see what your stats are" Squall said and with that he too used SCAN  
  
A bright blue light surrounded Irvine and Squall could see Irvine's stats on the blue mist.  
  
Name: Irvine Kinneass  
  
Hp: 5437/8997  
  
Level: 72  
  
Absorbs: Ice, Wind, Bio,  
  
Weakness: Fire 76% Thunder 80%  
  
"Hm not bad Irvine but you know I have the advantage and so you will be defeated," Squall told his friend.  
  
"It doesn't mean that I can not try, after all we defeted all those enemies before like Ultima Weapon who was way stronger than any of us but we beat him didn't we" Irvine said  
  
"Yeh but back then it was 3 on 1 but now it is 1 on 1 and thus the stronger always wins" Squall said  
  
  
  
"Yeh so I'll win" Irvine replied " FIRA"  
  
The flames hit Squall again causing very little damage  
  
"Not Bad but You Huh what the hell" Squall stuttered  
  
At that moment Zell had ran into the training area with a very Pissed off Selphie running after him trying to attack him.  
  
"Selphie what are you doing" Irvine asked  
  
"SHUT IT IRVINE HOTDOG BOYS GOING DOWN" She shouted  
  
"I think we had better finish the fight later Squall after I have calmed Selphie down" Irvine told his friend  
  
"Fine but no potions until we fight ok" Squall replied  
  
"Ok I better go stop her or there would be no more Zell" Irvine replied  
  
Looking over to Selphie and Zell Selphie had trapped Zell behind a rock and was trying to attack him with little success. Irvine ran over to her and tried to calm her down only to be sent flying into a wall knocking him out.  
  
Rinoa runs into the centre and over to Squall  
  
"You do realise she will kill him" She told Squall  
  
"No she will probably just wound him a little. He can cure himself with a potion" Squall told her  
  
"Maybe so but don't you think that we should help him" Rinoa asked  
  
"No he'll be fine, Lets go for a walk. I need one to clear my head from these two," He said pointing at Selphie who was still trying to kill Zell  
  
"Ok but if she kills him it's your fault" She replied  
  
"Fine but lets go" He replied  
  
With that they left the centre and with it the Murderous Selphie, the frightened Zell and the Unconscious Irvine.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Well what do you think please read and review  
  
In the next Chapter will Selphie kill Zell or will Irvine wake and calm her down. What will Squall and Rinoa get up to on there walk and where on earth is Quintis?????????????  
  
Until next time  
  
The Worms Revenge 


	3. Infirmary Zell

1 FORE NOTE  
  
Sorry its bean a while but I have been busy with tons of College work and so have not had time to write another chapter. I have now wrote this as well as made a Few Changes to my story Yuffie's Quest for Materia. I will try and do another chapter on Herro's Past during the weekend.  
  
2 Last Chapter  
  
Last time on A New Threat We left Irvine Unconscious after Selphie sent him flying into a wall during his fight with Squall. Selphie then proceeded to trap Zell behind a rock and was still trying to kill him. Squall and Rinoa however decided to go for a walk round Garden leaving the 3 behind in the Training Centre.  
  
  
  
3 Chapter 3 The Threat Strikes  
  
"So what shall we talk about?" Rinoa asked  
  
"Whatever on your mind" Squall told the raven haired girl stood next to him.  
  
"Well I was thinking about how powerful my powers are and if I should leave the Garden to make sure no harm comes to you all" She replies  
  
"WHAT you can't. I love you and …………."Squall replied but was cut off by Rinoa  
  
"HAHAHAHA I was only joking. So you do love me then" She told the man stood next to her  
  
"Why you little tart your dead when I get you alone" Squall said angrily  
  
"Calm down God take a joke for once" She said " And don't call me a tart"  
  
"Sorry, but lets change the subject" He replied  
  
"So do you think that we will be putting Zell back together again after Selphie's finished with him?" Rinoa asked Squall  
  
"No the Doc can fix him up it was his fault in the first place…. but forget about that lets just concentrate on us" Squall replied.  
  
"Squall you were never like this before" Rinoa replied to him  
  
"Well I don't have to worry about saving the world anymore so I can relax a bit and have fun" He told her  
  
She stopped in fount of the directory  
  
"Really" she asked  
  
"Really" he replied  
  
"How about going to my room then" She asked seductively.  
  
"Lets go" he replied  
  
With that both of them speed of in the direction of Rinoa's room.  
  
  
  
Dr Kadawaki at down at her desk with a cup of coffee and placed her feet up on the desk. It was heaven there had been no accidents or illnesses in about a week and so she had time to relax and calm her nerves from the injuries people had suffered when Galbidia Garden had attacked.  
  
She sipped her tea and shut her eyes to have a quick nap, the room devoid of any sound. It was heaven.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" came a loud scream from the corridor  
  
"What the hell" she wondered  
  
"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW IT HURTS IT HURTS" the voice screamed even louder  
  
She ran to the door and opened it to be greeted by Irvine carrying a very hurt Zell in his arms that appeared to be very badly injured.  
  
"What happened?" She asked Irvine  
  
"Selphie" He replied "Zell teased her and she went mad"  
  
"Oh I see, like last time when Nida picked on her trying to get her to laugh" She asked Irvine  
  
"Yeh after Trabia was wasted" Irvine replied  
  
"Well we had better contact the others" The doc said  
  
  
  
Squall and Rinoa stepped into Rinoa's room and went over to the bed. They sat down and preceded to kiss each other like mad. Squall put his arm round Rinoa and gently lowed her down onto her back while still kissing her. There kissing turning Passionate with every passing moment.  
  
Squall stood back from the kiss and looked down at the beautiful girl lying on the bed. She looked at him through her soft brown eyes and smiled. They both knew what was going to happen next and it was not the first time either. Squall reached down to kiss Rinoa again when  
  
"Will Squall, Rinoa, Quintis and Selphie please come to the Infirmary at once. I repeat will Squall, Rinoa, Quintis and Selphie please come to the Infirmary" Dr Kadawaki Voice said over the Intercom.  
  
"Damn bad timing" Squall said to Rinoa  
  
"Yeh we had better go" She replied  
  
"It better not be about Zell" Squall said  
  
Both of them tidied themselves up and headed for the Infirmary  
  
  
  
Quintis looked out at the class in-front of her. However much she complained to her friends she enjoyed teaching these Kids especially when they looked up to her for saving the world. She smiled  
  
"Ok kids what have we learned about GF's today" She asked  
  
None of the kids raised their hands to answer  
  
"Come on you don't have to be right" She told them  
  
Still no-one rose their hand  
  
"Fine then I'll pick someone…..hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm……..Junior Class man Pete what have you learned about GF's"  
  
"Well I learned that sometimes GF's can erase your memory" He said  
  
"What else" Quintis asked the student  
  
"emmmmmmm each specific element like Shiva has ice but then again Doomtrain and Eden are both Non-elemental" He told his blond teacher  
  
"Very good Pete anyone else like to add something"  
  
As usual no-one answered  
  
"Well I guess I'll have to ask again" She said  
  
"Will Squall, Rinoa, Quintis and Selphie please come to the Infirmary at once. I repeat will Squall, Rinoa, Quintis and Selphie please come to the Infirmary" Dr Kadawaki Voice said over the Intercom.  
  
  
  
"Oh well I guess it will have to wait Class dismissed" Quintis told her class  
  
All the class piled out of the door as fast as they could leaving her stood alone in the room  
  
"Ok" Quintis told herself "Very eager to leave"  
  
Quintis headed to the door and the Infirmary  
  
  
  
Selphie picked up the cloth from the sink and preceded to wet it under the tap and started to scrub the blood from her Nun chucks.  
  
"Stupid Zell had to get blood all over them" she said to herself  
  
She cleaned the last drop of blood from them and hung them on their hanger on the wall  
  
"Will Squall, Rinoa, Quintis and Selphie please come to the Infirmary at once. I repeat will Squall, Rinoa, Quintis and Selphie please come to the Infirmary" Dr Kadawaki Voice said over the Intercom.  
  
"Bet its bout that stupid chicken wuss excuse for a man Zell….. I better go and see him make sure he doesn't tell on me" Selphie said to herself  
  
She walked out the door locking it on her way out. Storming down the corridor in a manner that only Selphie can  
  
  
  
In the Infirmary with an sedated Zell  
  
"Where's Selphie? she should be here by now" Squall said pacing up and down near the sedated Zell  
  
"She'll be here" Irvine said mumbling  
  
"She caused this, she's probably hiding to escape the blame" Quintis said leaving against the desk  
  
"No she's not like that, she'd face up to it and laugh" Irvine said from underneath his hat  
  
"You probably right" Rinoa said from the seat of the desk  
  
"May be I should com her again" Dr Kadawaki said from Zell's side where she was bandaging up a wound  
  
"No she'll be here" Irvine muttered again  
  
"Shall I go and find her" Rinoa asked  
  
"If you want" Quintis said not sounding bothered  
  
(She wanted Rinoa out the way so she could try and move in on Squall)  
  
"Then I'll go" Rinoa said sounding like an airhead  
  
She moved off the chair and walked to the door tripping on Quintis's foot as she passed and landed on the floor face down.  
  
"OOP'S sorry you should mind where you are going" Quintis said to the fallen girl  
  
Rinoa picked herself up from the floor. No body cared about it, they both have had this kind of rivalry for months. One picking on the other and Visa Versa. In the end they just choose to ignore it. Both of them wanted Squall and everyone knew it but after months of mean jokes they gave up caring. Just like the time when Rinoa had changed Quintis's shampoo for piss leaving Quintis smelling for days or the time when Quintis had put salt on Rinoa's vibrator leaving a very nasty rash for weeks  
  
"No problem accidents happen" Rinoa told her  
  
She knew it was no accident but she would wait to get Quintis back for it  
  
"Cheers but are you sure you're fine?" Quintis said  
  
"I'm fine don't worry" Rinoa assured her  
  
Rinoa got to the door without any further incidents. Opening it she looked out the corridor  
  
"Well she not there I'll go try her room" Rinoa told everyone  
  
"airhead" Quintis said quietly  
  
"I heard that" Rinoa replied "slut bitch" she said quietly  
  
"Heard that too" Quintis told her  
  
Everyone sighed they were getting sick of this. Well Squall wasn't he kind of enjoyed two women fighting over him.  
  
"Well of I go" Rinoa said  
  
"idiot" Quintis said quietly  
  
"Boob less wonder" Rinoa replied  
  
Selphie suddenly appeared at the end of the corridor walking to the Infirmary  
  
"Oh look psycho bitch has arrived" Rinoa told the group loud enough for the entire Garden to hear  
  
every looked out the open door down the corridor at Selphie waiting for a reply  
  
"SHUT IT slut when I get my hands on you I'll do even more damage then what I did to Zell. I will …………………….." Selphie was cut off  
  
Well cut off is not exactly the word she just faded away as she was talking  
  
"Well that was interesting" Quintis remarked  
  
"Where did bitch face go?" Asked Rinoa  
  
"No clue she just vanished" Squall replied  
  
"Oh So when's the party?" Rinoa asked  
  
"No Rinoa she's just vanished, this is serious" Irvine told her  
  
"Oh dear" Rinoa said  
  
"Total slag" Quintis told her  
  
"Hentai centrefold!" Rinoa replied  
  
"Skank" Quintis replied  
  
"Retard" Rinoa replied  
  
"girls GIRLS stop it this is serious" Squall interrupted  
  
"Sorry" both of them replied batting there eye lids at him  
  
Squall just sighed he to was getting tired of this  
  
Everyone stared out at the corridor in silence  
  
End Chapter  
  
Where has Selphie gone?  
  
Will they be a party?  
  
Will Rinoa get Quintis back?  
  
How will there next slanging match start and end?  
  
Will Squall choose which one he wants and send the other to Dumpsville?  
  
Will Zell recover in time?  
  
What will the gang do next?  
  
Will they look for Selphie or just forget about her?  
  
Find out next time on A New Threat 


End file.
